


DC Terra-Secondary

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Summary, and pretty terrible, backstories, explantion, for the moment I've done Superman Wonderwoman and Batman + Robins, have done so much research on this thought i would publish, origin, the dc is complicated, will do others as requested, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Is the DC universe really confusing? Just want a quick guide? That's this. Just ctrl + f people's names or titles to get the info about them.A rundown that explains the Terra-Secondary world, says the dates of when people are born, how old they are when things happen, what year some things happen, the origin stories of people and organizations (that are pretty mainstream to the comics and shows). The only exception is kind of Superman, Kryptonians have weakness in Terra-2nd.





	1. Superman (Other Kryptonian and Villains)

In 1956 Jonathan Kent spotted an asteroid land in a nearby farmer's field, he and his wife Martha went to investigate. What they found what seemed to be a human child, whom they named Clark. He would grow up to be anything but human, developing his powers noticeably as a teenager.

Kal-El, as he had been born, was an alien from the planet called Krypton, named due to its abundance of krypton in the atmosphere. Kal had been born in the time of the greatest war he people had ever known. A genetic genome resequencer had been invented and used by the military. It gave soldiers unbelieve power and strength by changing their cells so that they might absorb electromagnetic radiation. It was not long until it was misused. The first to be arrested for abuse of power was General Dru-Zod, along with his co-conspirators Ursa and Non.

As one, then three, then eight warring factions fought to keep this technology, they ripped the planet apart. One scientist Jor-El, who had helped create the resequencer and then stood at Zod's trial, understood that this war was never going to end until they were all dead and their planet destroyed. His newborn son was small enough if that sent by pod away, his heat signature would be insignificant and he and he alone could pass undetected. Jor knew of no other planets with life forms but found one in a distant galaxy that might, it seemed to have hospitable conditions.

Even with the weakness of radiation absorption, it was worth it in order to give him all chances of survival Jor resequenced his son. Jor had only began to understand the risks of the resequencer and didn't think better than to place the technology with his son in the pod. He rationalised it with the thought that should this planet be inhospitable for a Kryptonian and have living organisms, it could modify Kal so that he might live and survive.

And so when Kal-El arrived on earth, the atmosphere was too high in nitrogen for him to survive. But when a young man went to open the pod, it cut his finger and took his blood. It reformed the humanoid Kryptonian so that he might breathe the air and survive the gravity. The young man noticed nothing and when he opened the pod, he saw only a human looking baby. He and his wife had longed for a child and claimed this one as theirs. Jonathan buried the pod and the space debris that came with it under his barn.

++

 


	2. WonderWoman Princess Diana

  
Princess Diana, who's last name in the land of men is Prince, comes from Themyscira (called Paradise Island by some Gods, mostly Ares) and its history is as follow. Hippolyta and her people, a group of women soldiers, the Amazons, became in conflict with a surrounding nation that were possibly provoked by Ares. While it is unclear if Ares started the conflict or how, he most definitely stoked it into greater and greater violence. All those other surrounding nations that had been unaffiliated, were brought into the war at the perfect rate of joining alternating sides so that the Amazons would always be just barely losing. It was greatly demoralizing and hope crushing for the women that had finally been given the opportunity and told that they could be warriors.

While on one hand it is true that women soldiers meant more warriors, more battle and more war; Ares had been a lover of Hippolyta and when she rejected and refused him (she wanted to break up with him because his 'true love' was Aphrodite), he made it his life's mission to ruin her and all she had accomplished in her life.

Despite the terrible odds in the end the Amazonian warriors did defeat his troops. When Hippolyta would have given Ares the killing blow, Zeus interfered for the life of his son. Ares was then bound with bracelets that made him mortal. As 'blood money' Hera, wife of Zeus, paid the Amazons with an isolated island that could not be found by man nor seen (through the use of a cloaking mirror that can be turned on and off), eternal life and youth, significant strength for all those who lived there and gifts for the 'island's protector' indestructible bracelets from Aphrodite, a truth commanding lasso from Hephaestus and a tiara that signifies the protector's rank.

[When in this one universe Terra Secondary, some artist chose to depict all other Amazons as wearing normal, destructible bracelets as a sign of their failure to save mankind from their own war-like, violent ways.]

And so Hippolyta took all her remaining soldiers and invited all other women that had been left widows/childless in the war to come join her. They lived their happily for many years. But Hippolyta was terribly lonely and begged of Zeus favor (for it was his wife that had granted her this island), a daughter. At an unclear time and date, Hippolyta sculpted a baby out of sand and with a strike of lightning the sand shifted to show a living child underneath.

She was named Diana and grew and aged from many years into a fine Amazon. As the only child and the only one not to know war, loss and the world of man, she was treated in condescending, patronizing and 'unfairly' all her life. They weren't mean or actively belittling but she was the 'Young Princess' that wasn't to be given chores or tasks, and that generally made her feel unaccomplished. She knew though in her heart that she was a talented warrior that had apprenticed hard and surpassed her teachers. Her mother is very much one of these people that doesn't believe in her daughter's potential. Diana is also really interested in the world beyond the island, acknowledging what her teachers tell her as truth but wondering how it might have changed.

One day Steve Trevor crash lands his plane on the island (many reasons are stated/guessed/hypothesized as how the cloaking failed but it generally boils down to, he literally couldn't control his plane and there is no physical barrier just a deterrent/repelling one). When, with the lasso of truth wielded by Hippolyta, finds his intentions to be pure, it really was an accident, the Queen decides that an Amazon will bring him back and after Diana convinces her, to serve as ambassador to relearn the world of men to see if it is worth rejoining.

A tournament is held to find 'wonder woman' and Diana, her face hidden under a helm, secretly participates and ends up winning. She is then given the tiara, lasso, bracelets, a uniform that is modeled after American flag (the one they see stitched into Trevor's army uniform). At first her mother is furious and Diana is cast out, told she can never return. [Later Ares is freed from where he is imprisoned on Themyscira and his god power + immortality restored. She teams up with her dear childhood friends and is given permission to visit home again afterwards.]

She walks in normal clothing and discovers the world by Trevor's side as a standard non-metahuman until the events of the #Dawn of the Justice Legend of America, in 1977 when she outs herself to the whole world.

Diana tries to be diplomatic before engaging in physical combat. Unfortunately for her it usually doesn’t work out that way, but that doesn’t stop her from trying again next time. (This is what makes her worthy of Thor’s hammer in the crossover.) "We have a saying, my people. Don’t kill if you can wound, don’t wound if you can subdue, don’t subdue if you can pacify, and don’t raise your hand at all until you’ve first extended it." # Wonder Woman (Vol. 3) #25

She has a strong friendship with Hawkgirl, who is far more mean and harsh than her. Diana can be sweet, soft and nice; but this is not true of the Shayera. She and John Stewart have a good grounded relationship where she can bounce off him, he is the steady anchor she likes in times of peace, when tedium and grind wear at her. When big battles and terrible losses cast her adrift, J'onn J'onzz is the sympathetic touchstone she needs as some other member of the league do (in contrast there are some that need more like the Batman’s silence (Clark), to work to forget their grief (Bruce, Oliver), and cold truth to know that no sugar coated lies wait for them (Shayera, Orin)).

When Clark has tried dating Lois Lane as Superman, he has found her sallow, vapid and ~insulting (just general for not treating his alter ego with attention like he craves, Lois is not really at fault). So Clark asks the only friend both knows the situation and doesn't feel will embarrass him, Bruce, whether he should ask out Diana. Bruce is completely against it but Clark asks her out regardless in ~1979. They are passionate and their relationship makes them happy but Clark finds it difficult to be in his Superman persona with her all the time and can’t get over her ‘ruthlessness’ to do what must be done. The very things Bruce warned against. The fact that she will kill her enemy when necessary and Clark can't and will never kill his enemies.

[Related tangent; an excellent comparison is Christians, often fundamental creationist Christians say if it wasn't for God and the threat of Hell, they would behave completely immorally. Clark says (and in parallel worlds has) if started killing, become a ruthless tyrant that would rule the world because he is strong and 'just' enough to do so.]

Bruce and Diana thrice share very intense moments that lead to them having (from what little comic artist tell us,) 'loving' sex. While every time it is inferred to be very good, they aren't interested in a romantic relationship and Bruce knows he would have the same two problems as Clark and makes it clear that they are not to get carried away.

It is not until 1983 that she begins to date Steve Trevor, previously just a good and dear friend.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In 1966 when Bruce Wayne is nine, his family and him walk back from a screening of Zorro only for him to become an orphan. While many distant relative try to swoop down to manage his fortune, the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, protects Bruce. But Bruce has no desire in money or anything but vengeance. He hardens his heart and becomes a stern teenager. He learns martial arts but finds they are too soft on him and he doesn't learn enough. He is very smart and determined, graduating when he is only sixteen.

Bruce then retires Alfred and leaves Gotham. While he retains major share in the company, he leaves it to run itself. In the meantime he joins a cult know as the League of Shadows and apprentices hard in the hopes to learn all they can teach him before they realise he is no assassin. He is so talented and driven that he is in fact apprentice to the King Ra's al Ghul.

In the 40-60's there are superheroes but they fly below the radar. Kent Nelson, the powerful magician fights the forces of chaos under the Dr Fate's helmet. Guy Gardener the first human to be a Green Lantern, although he will choose not to live on earth and will rarely very be considered a hero of Earth. Dinah Drake has no superpowers and dubs herself the Black Canary but no one knows of her but her eventual husband Larry Lance. Born when Dinah is only twenty, their daughter will be Dinah Laurel Lance, the screaming black canary that will be known to the world. Jay Garrick will be an invisible flash, that works unseen and is often out of time. Booster Gold, the title of Michael Carter will also travel in time but rather from the future, in order to help when he is needed leaving behind a trace of gold to tell his future self where he must be.

In 1975 the world is blown away by its first real superhero. Superman makes his flying debut saving Lois Lane. The whole world is baffle and it makes other powered people think of stepping into the spotlight and become heroes.

In late 1976 Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham for wherever he was. It's a mystery why he left but he resumes work on his company as though he never left, working under the cover of night on his new plan for fixing Gotham. He is an adequate Batman, just the shadow of rumor. He uses fear and anonymity to make himself more powerful. They are much less likely to fight and resist when they primal just fear him. Petty crime is down and he decides to take the small celebration of seeing the circus like when he was little.

It is as much fun as when he was little until he witnesses two married acrobats fall to their death during their perform as their 8 year old son Richard Grayson, the third in their act, watches. The boy is terribly young and distressed, reminding Bruce so much of himself. At first he just wants to make such he is taken care of but when both Bruce and Dick learn it is sabotage, Bruce wants to protect his kid from his own rage and help insure his revenge. Dick changes his circus custom color's from the Flying Grayson to his own Robin named after Robin Hood. The custom is completely different from the Batman's, not made for combat with flashy colors to help distract and divert attention for Batman. Robin is in fact playing the role of the Magician's assistant. Shortly afterward Alfred returns to maintain the mansion and help parent Dick (and Bruce).

In 1977 an alien invasion forces their hand. Five of them Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter come together to save the world. Wonderwoman is timeless and ageless as she has many years experience in combat despite her naivety to the world outside Themyscira although physically about 23. Much like Manhunter, who is techincal at the same maturity as someone who is thirty but due to Martians' slow aging is actually ninety. Flash is immature only when it comes to handling the stress at 25 years of age. By default Superman is seen as childish and as founding member must grow up quickly from being 22. No one knows yet that Batman is two years his junior because he the Batman.

They are all remarkable and all clearly in the spotlight. They call themselves the Justice League of America because that is where the conflict first took place. Within months Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman join. This Green Lantern will be considered the first for many years before they meet Gardener on a far off planet and so Hal Jordan, 28, a pilot in his daily life will have to figure everything out by himself. Hawkgirl is a 27 year old Thanagarian with a belt of Nth metal which is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/ gravitational properties. Granting her the power of flight, superhuman strength, super-acute vision, and an enhanced healing/regeneration ability. This incarnation of Black Canary is 28 year old daughter of original BC Dinah Laurel Lance who doesn't know Green Arrow until he also joins the team. Green Arrow is really 27 year old Oliver Queen, owner and CEO of Queen Industries. Aquaman is 32, called Orin in his kingdom of Atlantis but his surface name is Arthur Curry.

Within three years Hawk Guy, Zatanna, Shazam, another Green Lantern and another Doctor Fate join. Hawk Guy is 35, not a Thanagarian but rather the reincarnation of Khufu as a human, although this is not clear and the source of much debate. Zatanna is a magic user much like Khalid Ben-Hassin, the new wear of Fate's helmet. They are both very young, 16 and 17 respectively, so they are only part time member at first although they feel the burning call of desire and to do good with their abilities strongly that the sympathetic member of the JLA accept all the help they can get. Shazam is even younger being the young 8 year old Billy Batson but the activation of his powers also transform his body into that of an adults that no one knows at first. Because there are so many members they can afford to be on-and-off again members, allowing some to return to protecting their cities. They renamed themselves the Justice League.

In 1980 due a dual-conflicts earth, the six sidekicks step up as the Teen Titans. There is Cyborg, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Robin and Starfire. They are excellently terrible. They are strong with superb control of their powers but they are terrible at working together and being a team. They resent being sidekicks and work without the help or supervision of the Justice League.

When Dick is eighteen in 1986 he tries for several months to balance being a vigilante and being a college student. His costume is weird and childish while his relationship with Bruce is tense. Eventually Dick drops out of college and becomes a police officer at Bludhaven where he wants to re-become a vigilante. He dons the name Nightwing after the Krypton legend.

Only six years from the founding of Teen Titans they split and half of the group become re-branded as Young Justice that is a covert team this time rather than backup or alternative help to their unappreciated heroes. It is still formed from former sidekicks but now with a focus of mentorship, learning, rather than getting it done. At first Kid Flash, Nightwing and Aqualad are the team leaders over Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy and the new Robin. But situations change they go through a steady flow of sidekicks. There is no law and every hero is free to determine as they wish with their sidekicks but general, apprentice directly under hero from 8-12 then Young Justice or Teen Titans until 16-17 and then the almost heroes may do whatever they want.

The new Robin is Jason Todd, who was found or who found the Batman by trying to steal the wheels off the Bat Mobile. He is 13 in 1986. Jason comes from a very troubled background with an absent father and a substance abusing mother. Jason is aggressive and violently eager to hurt. Batman thinks he takes to many risks and that he show be like Nightwing's Robin, not an actual fighter just a distraction. Jason disagrees until his dying day where he rushes on ahead allowing him to be kidnapped by the Joker. The Joker beats him terribly with a crowbar and before declaring him 'no fun' and abandoning him when he falls unconscious. Jason then wakes up and has enough strength to break free of his bonds and try the locked door before discovering a giant explosive that kills him.

In 1990 the new Young Justice is current Robin Tim Drake, Supergirl Kara-El, Superboy, new Wonder Girl Cassandra Sandsmark, Beast Boy Garfield Logan and Impulse Bart Allen. Kara-El, going as Linda Long, is Superman's older cousin technically. Her body stopped aged in travel from Krypton and her pod was too badly damaged to make it to earth, leaving her in limbo in an asteroid field until a Green Lantern found her by accident. Her body had not aged from its 16 year old state while Kal had grown into an adult man.

Tim Drake is the new Robin partly against the Batman's wishes. The Batman wants not to have another Robin, grieving very deeply for Jason. However Tim is sure that Batman needs one for the good of Gotham and carefully monitors the Batman to discover his secret identity before showing up on his door step begging to be the next Robin. He is the oldest of the Robin's being 14 at the time, 1989. He also gets the most training. He is very willing and eager to follow orders. He is also remarkably smart and needs to dedicate very little of his time to his education. He is also the first of the Robins to be tech-savvy, developing a hacking software to help his investigative detective pursuits.

In 1989, seven months after Jason's death, Superboy is trapped in a paradise dimension. He punches against the barrier keeping him from the rest of the universe causing temporal ripples which alters reality. Among its effects are restoring Jason Todd to life. Jason wonders out of his grave far enough to be hospitalized in such a way that Batman never knows of this. The great storms that were caused by Superboy's punches lead the groundskeepers to covered up the disturbed grave without realizing it. Jason is then comatosed before being a amnesiac vagrant for a year. A small-time crook recognizes Jason's fighting abilities as Robin and identifies him unwittingly to Talia al Ghul, Princess but not heir as she a woman, of the League of Shadows.

Out of love and affection for Batman, Talia tries to restore Todd's health and memories by immersing him in the Lazarus Pit, which has restorative properties and gives her father his long life and continued youth. The Lazarus Pit however is not meant to heal the mental and leaves Todd supernaturally mentally unstable. His eyes glow green when he is deranged beyond his control or understanding; although he does not know this yet.

He returns to Gotham to seek revenge under the new alias of Red Hood, the first moniker of the Joker hoping it will lure him out. He also wants to torment the Batman about his 'lost little robin,' although has no set plans. But when Jason meets Tim Drake as Robin, who he calls 'Replacement," he is furious and wants to kill the Batman too. After an epic city-wide destructive show down against the Joker, Batman is too far away to stop Red Hood from point a gun at the Joker's head. At this point Jason has killed dozens of people but he realises that the Joker's expression isn't remotely sorry and this is the worse man he has yet to kill. Jason shoots him but at the last minute is pushed off target by Robin. The bullet grazes his neck and cause the Joker a serious injury. Jason however doesn't have another opportunity to shoot him before he is a heavy security hospital-room.

Later, after profiling and attacking an innocent woman would vaguely looks like a criminal he's pursuing, Jason will calm down and realise that the 'Lazarus Effect' was seriously affecting his thinking capacity. He sees that taking on the Joker in Batman's city is too danger and that Jason isn't willing to die again trying to kill that sicko.

Ex-Robin Jason Todd as Red Hood, teams up with Koriand'r as Starfire and Ex-Speedy Ex-Red Arrow Roy Harper as Arsenal to form a new team called the Outlaws that are vigilants that kill minor criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> Will totally be updated if people have questions or want to hear more about someone else. If I keep doing this I might do Lex Luther and Joker's back stories. 
> 
> I created this excel spreadsheet that took like weeks of my life to make, might as well share it.


End file.
